Clustered
by xxAngelicDreams
Summary: As the boring high school life of Taniyama Mai comes to an end, another cycle of her life starts with entrance exams, rejection, tea addiction, learning ghost hunting with her favorite narcissist and of course Love. Related short stories in a cluster. NxM
1. Tea for You and Candies for Me!

**Hey there! I just felt like writing a new story. Well, since I'm not so good at romance, I decided to do one. :D Hope you enjoy it! Happy reading! Do leave a review! :) Most of them are short stories, somewhat like one-shots but since they are all related to Mai and Naru and SPR, so they are all combined in a single story instead of different postings. **

**A different plot than the usual ghost hunt, seemingly an alternate universe. :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost hunt. No one on fanfiction does. XD**

* * *

The first day of spring. Everybody graduated high school. Boring high school. Mai did too, but with a broken heart. She guessed so. She had confessed to her senpai (Upperclassmen or even sempai) and he had plainly rejected her, saying that he found her freakish for loving occult.

Was she freakish? Absolutely not.

A fun loving, extremely cheerful and_ cute_ girl. In her perspective it _seemed_ so. Mai didn't hate the fact that she liked occult. Well, everybody has their own hates and likes. But she had a particular hatred for her senpai, the one whom she liked decades ago. He had called occult freakish, not her. Oh, well it didn't matter to her since this was her fourteenth rejection. Confessing to somebody seemed like job interviews for Mai. Getting rejected was just the daily life cycle for her.

Mai narrowed her eyes as she met his gaze. His brown eyes met hers. She walked towards him and stopped. She bowed and smiled at him. Warmly. But her warmth vanished as soon as he returned her smile. She glared coldly at him.

"Sorry for being freakish." Mai said with a highly cold smile on her face. She leaned towards his ears. "I will call the spirits to haunt you." He looked at her and began laughing, a not so convincing laugh. He seemed scared. Now, now- isn't Mai supposed to be _fun loving, cheerful _and a _cute_ person?

"Stop joking Mai-chan." He said. Mai smiled.

"Sorry but I'm not qualified for being a joker." Mai replied. He gulped and began sweating.

Mai turned swiftly and met two blue eyes staring at her. He looked like he was going to burst out into laughter.

"Go ahead." Mai suggested. But understanding his character, Mai realized that her suggestion wouldn't get through him. He did laugh in his own way though. He smirked at her. Mai frowned at him and dragged him along with her. Envious eyes were following her consistently but Mai shook them off.

"Rejected again?" He mocked. Mai frowned.

"Try being a little nicer, Naru-chan." Mai commented. Naru- was supposed to be the mispronunciation of Noll, his nick name, but for Mai- It was short for narcissist. He frowned.

"Stop calling me that." He grumbled. Mai laughed.

"Like I would." Mai said and hit him on his back.

Naru was her childhood friend. Or rather, his older twin, Eugene Davis was her childhood friend. Naru's real name was Oliver Davis. _The_ professor Oliver Davis of England. He used the pseudonym, Shibuya Kazuya for being protected from the Japanese media and of course to have his own privacy. Mai guessed so.

Only Mai seemed to know his secret along with Hara Masako, the famous medium or say television celebrity and the high school beauty of their class. She got to know Naru from Gene long time ago. He was unsocial, gloomy, and a huge narcissist and still is. Gene was the total one-eighty degrees opposite of him. He was social, lively, cheerful and kind.

Though Mai couldn't see through him, she managed to befriend Naru. She knew that she was the only one whom Naru opened up to after Gene's death, considering the fact that he talked to her more openly and even lent her money. Gene died two years ago in a hit-and-run mishap. His body was thrown into a nearby lake by the person who ran into him. His body was found two months earlier by Naru and he went back to England to do his final rites.

The only reason why Naru was still in Japan was because of his theory about Japan having more supernatural activity than England. He was the boss of Shibuya Psychic Research. His father, Martin Davis, was the CEO of the real one in England, Society of Psychic Research. _A lot of information now. _

Mai felt a little gloomier as she thought about Gene.

"Hey, Naru, which university are you planning to go to?" Mai asked. He shook his head. "No idea? I thought you would be going to Tokyo university." They passed through the exit of their school compounds and Mai cooed happily as she realized that she had just ended her high school life. They passed by different shops and candy stores. Her eyes twinkled as she spotted a candy shop. She looked at Naru with her attractive shining eyes, trying to coax him into buying her candies. But to her dismay, he completely ignored her. Mai pouted.

"..." Mai continued walking along with him when she came across a convenience store

"Naru, would you mind if I asked you to lend me some money?" Mai asked, finally. He sighed and glared at her. She pointed towards the convenience story. Naru shook his head.

"Eh?! I'm your friend! Come on!" Mai pleaded. "Fine, I'll return all your borrowed money by a year!" He continued glaring at her.

"Uh, by a few months." Mai finalized. "It is for your betterment." He sighed.

"Fine." He said. He rummaged through his pocket and gave her a thousand yen note. Mai narrowed her eyes.

"Stingy. Give me more." Mai ordered. He looked at her expressionless. "Five hundred more." He handed her the amount and waited for her outside. She went in and came out in a jiffy with two shopping bags in her hands. She showed him the bags containing her purchases.

"Tea for you and candies for me." She said childishly as she began suckling on one of her candies brought earlier. She found him eying her and offered him the candy. He shook his head slowly and she continued walking down the lane while he stood there watching her walk past with a smile on his face and started walking along with her.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. The next chapter should be up soon I guess. :) Most of the chapters will be long. I suppose 1,500 - 2,000 words. :D This one was a little short because it's the beginning of this story.  
**

**Please do leave a review. All you have to do is click on the green button and type a few words. XD I hope I can update sooner with more chapters.  
**


	2. Voodoo dolls, tea and idiot!

**Hey there!! :) Sorry for the late update! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review after you finish reading the story. Thank you. **

**Happy Reading~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost hunt.**

* * *

Mai let out an irritated growl. What was she doing at Naru's apartment? Wait._ Lavish_ apartment.

"Are you going to help me prepare for the entrance exam or not?" Mai asked. Naru ignored her and continued to read the stupid blue file that he had been reading for more than an hour.

"..." He answered no more than inhaling and exhaling. Mai snapped the pencil in her hand.

"Hey you!" Mai cried, exasperated. He looked at her with his cold blue eyes. Mai shivered, but she shook the feeling and stared back at him, equally determined, to make him help her study for tomorrow's entrance exam.

"No." Finally, he decided to open his mouth.

"Why not?" Mai asked.

"You are way too stupid to even study." He said. Mai almost punched his pretty face, but to her dismay he dodged.

"Naru-chan, do you want to have your perfect face damaged?" Mai asked. He smirked.

"Talk about something possible." He said, rolling his eyes.

"You obnoxious creature!" Mai screamed at the top of her lungs and pounced on him. He dodged again, completely successful and she unsuccessfully fell on the couch where he was sitting. "Damn you!"

"..." He continued reading his file and looked at Mai who was currently doing something secretively. He shook his head and sighed.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Mai looked at him with a malicious aura around her and a murderous glint in her eyes.

"I'm going to curse you." She said with an evil grin spreading rapidly on her face.

"How so?" He asked. Mai smirked.

"With this." She said, showing him a voodoo doll and a huge bulk of needles in a box. It was a little creepy since the voodoo doll seemed to resemble him, a _lot. _He frowned.

"How is that going to help?" Naru asked, pointing at the_ Naru_ voodoo doll. She started laughing like a creep and looked at him with glinting eyes.

"A curse. I'm going to curse you with this. When I stab all the needles on your body, the doll, the curse will be activated!" Mai laughed, with her hands waving in the air and the voodoo doll flying. Naru let out an exasperated sigh.

"And what is the curse about?" He asked. Mai looked at him, surprised that he was actually interested in her voodooism.

"The curse! The curse will make you listen to me helplessly." Mai began harping infuriatingly. Naru slammed the file shut.

"Fine. I'll teach you for the entrance exam." He said. Mai smirked.

"So you were really scared that I would curse you?" She asked. Naru shook his head.

"No." He said.

"Then why?" Mai asked.

"The way you made the doll was wrong. I feared that the curse might be passed on to you instead of me since you made the doll wrong." Naru reasoned with a smirk on his face. _A lie_. Mai shivered, totally buying the lie.

"No way..." She whispered and hiccuped. Naru chuckled at her reaction. "I was actually going to die...?" She jumped on Naru and hugged him.

"Naru!! Thank you so much! From now on I won't even think of cursing you!" Mai hollered and hugged him as tight as she could. Almost like choking.

"Mai let me go." He said. Mai let him go and saluted him.

"Yes Sir!" She obeyed.

"Give me a sheet of paper." He ordered. Mai rummaged through her bag and gave him a paper. "Which university?"

"Tokyo university!" Mai exclaimed. He nodded. An evil idea went through his mind which made him amused. He so wanted to see an angry Mai.

"I'll jot down a few points for you on each subject. Learn all of them." He said. Mai nodded happily.

The clock ticked unstoppably. Mai began to hum a tune to pass the time. She looked at Naru who was jotting down as many points as he could. She smiled at him.

"Instead of smiling, why don't you make me some tea." He said. Mai snapped.

"Tea?!" Mai hollered. "Do I look like your slave-" He cut her off smoothly.

"Who saved your life?" He asked, smirking at her. She grumbled something that he couldn't understand and went inside the kitchen in his _oh so lavish apartment_.

A few minutes later Mai came out with a tray holding two tea cups. She placed them on the table and plopped herself on the couch.

"Go ahead." Mai said. He picked it up and placed the hot steaming tea-cup at his lips. He sipped in the delicious tea and smirked.

"It's _okay_." He said. Mai glared at him.

"Then don't drink it." Mai said as she attempted futilely to swoop his tea cup. He finally handed her the cup and she peeked into it. It sure was empty. Mai smirked.

"A compliment, I guess." She said. Naru frowned and continued writing.

It was half past seven when he had finally finished writing. Mai smiled at him as he handed over the paper to her.

"Here." He said. Mai took the paper from his hand and shucked it into her bag.

"Well then, Bye-Bye!" She said happily and slammed the door to his apartment shut. He smirked. She sure was going to be surprised when she gets home or maybe even before as he saw her get the paper out of her bag through the window.

Mai took out the paper form her bag as she walked down the lane to the railway station. She started reading the content as her eyebrows quirked. A few minutes passed as stood staring at it.

"What the-" She said. "Naru!!" She screamed as she ran towards his apartment to strangle the idiotic, evil narcissist.

She threw the paper in air as she dashed to the event of murder of a certain black clad idiot. Naru smirked as he saw her through his apartment window, running wildly towards his apartment. He hadn't expected her to come and kill him so soon.

"Miss-!" A man picked up the paper and cried. "You left this-" He stopped as he saw that she had disappeared already. He eyed the paper and began reading the content.

_Taniyama Mai is an idiot_- was scribbled down on the paper a hundred thousand times.

* * *

**So how was it? Did you like it?  
**

**Please read and review! Thank you for reading! :)**


	3. Extra oneshot! Tickled Away!

**Hey there!! :) Sorry for the late update! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading!!  
**

**This is just an extra one-shot- not related to the other one-shots! Kind of short. Yay!_ xxAngelicDreams_ is back!! Yay! *Cheers*  
**

**Happy Reading~ Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost hunt.  
**

* * *

The room seemed quieter than before. The curtains fluttered along with the strong wind. Mai tapped her pencil on her table. She watched Naru flip the pages slowly.

"Naru-chan...why is this office so quiet?" Mai asked, averting his gaze to her.

"Mai." He called out.

"Yes...?" Mai asked slowly.

"Why don't you finish the filing and go home?" He asked.

"..." She didn't answer. Her soft, big brown eyes looked towards him and smiled pleasantly. "I don't want to go home..."

"Why?" He asked sternly.

"Why don't you hire somebody for work Naru-chan...?" Mai dodged the topic. "The office is so quiet."

"Mai. Leave." He said.

"I don't want to leave Naru-chan alone... I bet your scared of the dark..." Mai whispered. The wind blew her bangs off her face. Naru sighed.

"Mai, I'm not scared." He replied curtly.

"Is there anything that your scared of?" Mai asked, a little pissed off.

"No." He replied.

Mai lay her head on the wooden desk and closed her eyes. The soft wind tickled her face. She smiled, with a plan obviously hitting her head.

"I'm sure your scared of getting tickled." Mai said with an evil look on her face. Her head rose from the previous position. She stared at him and he stared back at her. She got up and pushed her chair with a kick. He looked at her, his expression not even changing. She took a few steps towards him and smiled evilly. Her hands took the usual tickling stance, her smile growing.

Her hands looked weird to him. Naru narrowed his eyes.

"Mai get back to work." He said, his voice getting a little desperate when her hands began tickling him. She attacked his neck first, then his stomach. Her fingertips brushed past his cold skin when slight laughter escaped his lips.

His eyes became softer than before and the laughter grew louder. His cold outlook disappeared within a few seconds of tickling. Mai joined him in his laughter. She was thoroughly enjoying herself. His stomach began hurting after a while of uncontrollable laughter.

"Mai...stop..." He said, trying to control his laughter.

"No way!" Mai giggled. Her eyes twinkling like never before. "I never saw Naru-chan laugh like this...! I never saw you smiling after Gene's body was found..." Her tickling ceased along with her laughter. She looked at him, her eyes widening and slowly they began watering.

"Gene..." She whispered quietly and wiped her tears away. "I wonder if he's doing well up there..." Naru quietly looked at his assistant as his laughter ceased.

"Mai...I'm sure Gene was enjoying watching me get tickled uncontrollably be my assistant." He said.

"But then to make him more happier, I think I'll have to get my revenge." He added slyly as he looked at his surprised assistant who looked like a sheep to him. Her eyes widened.

"No way..." Mai whispered, looking at a wolf like Naru. "Um...could the revenge thing get canceled?" Mai asked when he got up and began walking towards her.

"No Mai...Revenge cannot be canceled once ordered..."

**

* * *

**

**So how was it? Did you like it? :D Sorry for the short one-shot! I did not have time to write a long one! Hope to see you guys soon with a new one-shot!**

**Please read and review! Thank you for reading! :)**


	4. The etched memory of thirteenth reject!

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, though I made Naru-chan a little OOC. Anyways, I would like to thank Ayjah for finding the huge mistake I made! Thank you so much, your a life-saver!! **

**Anyways hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :) Thank you for reading! Hope you'll share a few words on my story! :D Oh, yeah! At present this scene takes place in England but the end is of course placed in Japan.  
**

**Happy Reading~ Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost hunt.  
**

* * *

"Gene-chan!" Mai called out happily. Her middle school years was the best time she could have ever had. She waved at the person she liked. He waved back at her.

"Mai-chan!" He smiled at her. "Do you think you'll be able to manage the mid-terms?" Mai flashed him a thumbs-up. He flashed her a thumbs-up too. A familiar figure passing by the gate caught Mai's eyes.

"Naru!" Mai cried.

"It's Noll." He corrected and walked away slowly. Mai pouted.

"What was that?" Mai asked Gene. He smiled. She couldn't help but blush.

"He's been unsocial from birth Mai, you can't change him or rather he wont change, ever." Gene said.

"Why do you say so?" She asked.

"He doesn't smile, hates parties, doesn't make friends and the list goes on and on. He won't change Mai. I bet you a thousand dollars." He replied.

"I wonder..." Mai said slowly.

"Eugene!" A girl with long blond hair called out. Gene turned a little swifter than usual.

"Erin!" He said happily. Mai felt a little sad, obviously because she liked him. They both talked merrily and Mai watched them quietly. If Naru had been there maybe she could have left with him...

"Gene-chan, I think I will leave earlier." Mai started and slowly winked at him. He blushed.

"Mai-chan..." He said, shyly.

"Your girlfriend?" Erin asked. He shook his head.

"My childhood friend, more like my sister." He answered. Mai felt another pain in her chest.

"Ah! One more thing Gene-chan! Be home by eight. I don't want Naru to tutor me!" Mai prayed. Gene nodded, feeling embarrassed. Mai smiled and walked away from the possible future couple.

"I wonder what aunt is making tonight! I hope it's curry with rice!" Mai tried to lift her mood. She walked a few blocks from her school when she reached home. She pushed the door open and greeted cheerfully.

"Aunt Luella! I'm Back~" Mai recited like a poem. Naru stood at the door way.

"Uh...Where is aunt?" She asked a little uneasily. He stared at her. "W-What? Don't tell me there is going to be an early session of tutoring?!" Mai asked frantically. He shook his head. "Then what is it?"

"You need to help me make dinner tonight." He said.

"Uh...why?" Mai asked funnily.

"Mother wants me to cook tonight." He said.

"It's your duty." Mai walked past him.

"I'll cancel your tutoring tonight." He lured her into the trap.

"Deal."

Mai walked upstairs to her room and shut the door behind her and changed her uniform. She opened her wardrobe and rummaged through her dresses. She yawned and coughed at the same time, when a knock on the door startled her.

"Who is it?" Mai asked.

"How much time do you need to change?" He asked sarcastically.

"I'm coming you slave-driver! You jerk!" She hollered. He leaned on the door with a satisfied smirk on his face. Mai quickly brushed her hair while singing and opened the door only to find the narcissist to slip while leaning on her door.

"What were you doing? Eavesdropping?" Mai asked. He looked away.

"Your singing is horrible." He commented.

"Thanks a lot! I feel like a famous idol when my singing is appreciated by you, my lord!" She frowned. A laugh resonated in the hallway.

"You two fighting already!?" Luella asked smiling. Mai nodded.

"I can't live even a second with this narcissist!" She complained.

"Haha! You two are perfect for each other!" Luella commented.

"Mother stop talking nonsense." Naru commented and walked down the stairs.

"Oh! Noll is feeling embarrassed!" She laughed. He rubbed his head, seemed like a headache while Mai blushed while walking down.

"Mai! Noll! You have to make food for an extra plate too." Luella added. Mai turned to face her, midway down the stairs. "Gene has brought a girl home!" Naru noticed the change of expression on Mai's face but she quickly hid it with a curious smile.

"It's Erin-chan! Right?!" Mai exclaimed. Naru could feel the fake excitement. He stared at her.

"Mai-chan! You are a psychic! You have the skill of your parents!" Luella clapped her hands in excitement. She winked.

"It's actually eavesdropping." Mai whispered. Luella laughed while Mai turned to face Naru staring at her with a firm look on his face. She flinched, _had he noticed...? _

"Naru-chan...I'm not even pretty! So stop staring at me you jerk!~" She joked trying to hide herself and her feelings. He narrowed his eyes and descended down the stairs followed by Luella and Mai.

"Aunt! Is uncle coming home tonight?" Mai asked.

"No child, he is busy with the office work...I wonder why he took the job of the president of S.P.R, he is too old for it now..." Luella said, a glint of worry in her eyes. Mai smiled.

"I'm sure he'll do fine since he can accomplish anything!" Mai said cheerfully. She agreed with a smile. Mai looked around the drawing room for Gene when she spotted him- but with Erin.

"Erin!" Mai waved happily. She noticed Mai and smiled at her. "Gene-chan!" Mai winked at him. "Did it go well?" She asked nosily. He blushed.

"Mai-chan!" He said, embarrassed. She felt a pinch. She watched Erin and Gene smile at each other, talking merrily. Naru noticed another expression change on her face and sighed.

"Mai, let's prepare dinner." He said. Mai, for the first time felt great when Naru actually called out for her. As she went into the kitchen Mai flashed a thumb-up at both of them. They both blushed and fidgeted. Mai giggled at their reactions. She went into the kitchen and looked at Naru. Her eyes felt weird.

"Mai." He started. She looked at him startled. _Was he going to tell her to cry if she wanted? Was he going to cheer her up or lend his shoulder?_

"Don't cry." He said. Mai looked at him, her eyes wide, as big as an ostrich egg.

"Eh?" Mai asked confused.

"I don't want you to create a scene over here and ruin my brothers first attempt to woo a girl." He said. Mai looked at him when she burst out into laughter.

"N-Naru-chan your so funny! '_Woo a girl!' _Haha!" Mai laughed and wiped the tears off her eyes. "Thank you so much!" Her heart felt lighter than ever. Somebody had noticed her and she was happy just with that. "That means this was my thirteenth rejection!" Mai said cheerfully. Naru rolled his eyes.

"Anytime, Mai." He answered her for the previous statement with an expressionless face but the feeling in his softer eyes were unrecognizable.

Mai woke up with a startle. She looked around to see an irritated Naru tapping his foot on the expensive wooden floor.

"Where am I?" Mai asked.

"My office, in Shibuya." He answered. Mai nodded.

"Did I fall asleep?" Mai asked.

"I think you just got smarter." He answered and walked to his desk. Mai smiled at him. "Mai, tea." The same Naru.

"Yes, jerk." Mai said with a softer tone. "Thank you for always staying by my side." Mai looked at him when an unexpected thing happened. He smiled.

"Your welcome, idiot." He said. Mai walked towards him and bent to hug him, which gave him a surprise. He turned his face away from her, in a successful way to hide the pink color that tainted his cheeks, presently.

"Damn!" His assistant cried as she pulled away. "Your brother is a cheat! I want my thousand dollars! Bring him back to life God!" Mai prayed. "I won the bet! He owes me a thousand dollars!"

Naru rubbed his head, irritated by his assistants sudden outburst.

"Mai, _tea_."

**

* * *

**

**So how was it? Did you like it? :D Sorry for the short one-shot! Hope it was good enough for a short one.  
**

**Please read and review! Thank you for reading! :)**


	5. Onigiri and Love!

**A very unusual one-shot. I wanted to dig Mai's mother's past. That's all and add a little fluff at the end. :) **

**Happy Reading. **

**Disclaimer: -Sigh-**

_

* * *

Love is an unusual game. Either there are two winners or none. _

Mai looked at the small diary in front of her. It was her mother's. A man who was now living in her previous house had delivered it to her this morning. A small smile graced her lips as she went through the first page of the diary. Few sentences made her feel nostalgic.

All that she could make out from her mother's shabby handwriting that she was quiet embarrassed when she had written those words. Most of the pages she flipped through were depicting how much she loved a man before she got married to her father, an unknown man.

_"I loved a man from my high school days. A man who had a bright, boyish smile. Cute brown eyes, and soft black hair. I always imagined and kept imagining that one day I would be his bride and he would take me away on a white horse. But it never happened." _Mai continued reading the over-flowing feelings of her mother.

_"I wrote the most dumbest love letter. I wrote about all nonsense of how I thought about a few favorite book of his. I commented on how good his choice was. I wrote to him how he looked good in the high school uniform and how cute his smile was. Though I totally sounded like a stalker, I let all my feelings out and ended up writing a letter without the main, important point. I forgot to confess my feelings. The next day he came barging into the class and turned at me looking red. He stormed at me and asked what all this nonsense was about. I calmly took the letter from him and took out my pencil. I scribbled a few words at the end of the letter and showed it to him. He read it and turned tomato red. I smiled at his innocence, since all I had written was, P.S. I love you." _

Mai let out a giggle at her mothers playfulness. She looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. Naru hadn't asked her for tea since an hour. She sighed and continued reading_._

_"We began dating after the incident. He would always wait for me, sitting on a bench at the corner with some onigiri in his hand, eating one while the other one was kept for me. I too sat on the corner of the bench and took the onigiri as he offered it to me. I used to be happy by just sitting on the corner of the bench, while watching him eat the onigiri slowly as he would start to realize that I was staring at him. He would blush instantly on knowing and I would giggle. Those were our happy days. But they ended to soon when my parents decided to get me married to an unknown man named Taniyama Yousuke as soon as I graduated." _

Mai read it with interest as her father's name rose in the story.

_"He was a good man but my hear still bore feelings for the man whom I loved from our high school days. Soon we both got married. He was good looking with gorgeous brown eyes and hair. He was polite and caring. Not much of a gossiper. He would smile just once in a blue moon. My heart wouldn't even make a sound when he smiled. I always kept smiling at him, cooked him his favorite foods and tried to help him every way. I tried to love him but I couldn't come to love him. I decided to tell him that I loved a man other than him. I told him that I would like to go to the amusement park next Sunday. He smiled at me with a nod. It was soon Sunday, the day I break it all to him. I hoped that he or I wouldn't create a big mess."_

Mai read completely involved in the story, trying to grasp her mother's feelings. She looked at the clock once again before reading. It was past midnight now.

_"We had lots of fun in the amusement park as a young couple. He walked slowly as I looked around for a Ferris wheel. I ran around like a kid while he watched me from behind. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was smiling at me. I felt guilty. Where would that expression go once I tell him about the other man. It was almost seven in the evening when we had finished exploring the whole amusement park. He was a little tired while I was still enthusiastic. He asked me if we could have something while we sat on the bench. I told him that I would buy some onigiri so that they could go home later and have something better. He nodded and went towards the bench. I brought a few onigiri's and went back to the bench. My eyes widened when I saw him sitting in the middle of the bench. I almost dropped the onigiri but I gradually went to him. He continued smiling at me. I handed him the onigiri and continued standing. I took a deep breath and said the following words to him. _

_'Um...Yousuke-san.' He looked up at me. 'I...I love somebody other than you.' I broke it to him. He stared at me for a while before finally smiling. _

_'Is that what you wanted to tell me?' He asked. I nodded slowly and began to sob slowly. 'Please do not cry. I understand that you have feelings for some other man when you are already married but you don't need to feel guilty about it.' He said. My eyes went wide. 'Because you already gave me happiness that I could never experience. Even though you have not come to love me, I have come to love you and you gave me the pleasure of loving you. That is more than enough. I always wanted to love someone and now I do have someone whom I love and it is you. It doesn't matter whether you reciprocate my feelings. Loving someone is a great joy and you are my joy. It doesn't matter if you don't love me, but I can still love you even though you don't have me in your heart.' _

_His words made my weeping cease. I looked at him. Once again he smiled and this time my heart beat managed to accelerate. He patted the place next to him on the bench. I sat down next to him, hesitantly I put my head on his shoulders. For the first time I realized that instead of making someone blush I was blushing myself, after all I had been confessed to. I smiled realizing what a wonderful feeling it is to be loved rather than to love. I looked at him once again. He was still smiling at me. I realized that slowly and gradually I was falling for his plain smile. His smile seemed so heavenly for me now. I felt a beautiful feeling overwhelm me. I smiled back at him, with love in it. He helped me get up and I became aware that we were sitting in the middle of the bench instead of the corners. _

_After all, __love is what makes two people sit in the middle of a bench when there is plenty of room at both ends._

_P.S. It has already been three months since then and now I'm pregnant with a baby girl! Though we fought a lot on her name (My husband seemed so cute when he hesitated to raise his voice against me!), we finally came to a decision. We are going to name our daughter Mai. Taniyama Mai." _

Mai smiled slightly while her cheeks were wet with tears.

"Mai, why are you crying? Did you get rejected again today?" A sleepy Naru came out of the room. Mai looked up to him wiping her tears away.

"No, I just read my mother's diary. Hey, did you fall asleep?" She asked him. "I thought you worked for _twenty-four hours a day non-stop._"

"It seems I had fallen asleep." He admitted. His face flushed a little. Mai giggled.

"You are so cute Naru-chan!" Mai gushed and ruffled his hair. She looked at him and smiled. "Let's go have some onigiri!" He frowned at her.

"Now?" He looked at the clock. It was one in the morning.

"Yup, now!" She said, enthusiastically.

"Hn." He said and shook his head as she pulled him out to have some onigiri. He was a little annoyed but all he could do was smile at her child-like manner.

"Will there even be any shop open now...?" He asked himself.

* * *

**A very unusual one-shot. Sorry, I didn't get any nice ideas so I just wrote this for some fun. :)Sorry for any mistakes. [I Re-read the chapter once again, so I suppose that now there aren't many mistakes out there! :)]  
**

**Please do review!**


	6. Second button!

**Hey everyone! I understand that I've been rather lethargic on fanfic and I have no excuses. I had this massive writer's block that I was trying to overcome by reading tons of stories. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. **

* * *

"Mai, tea."

A growl escaped her lips as she rose to her feet and headed for the kitchenette. Already, angered at his commands, Mai entered the kitchenette and looked at the small kettle lying in the corner. She glared at it before picking it up and doing the usual things for preparing his tea. As slow as she could be, she prepared the tea sleepily. She had a death wish and her only motto was to irritate him to no end.

"Mai."

"Coming!" She grumbled.

"..."

As the kettle sounded it's usual whistle, Mai poured the steaming liquid into a tea cup, dropped it gently on a tray and kept some other refreshments in a small plate. She held the tray carefully in her hand and headed towards Naru's office. Murmuring something full of vengeance, Mai knocked with her leg and pushed the door open, forcefully.

"Late."

"What!" Mai screamed angrily. "This is the umpteenth time you've asked to _make you tea_. Either this or _arranging the files_, give me something better to do, you freaking narcissist!"

"I can't trust you with any job." He said, coolly. Mai glared at him before slamming the tray on his wooden desk and spouting a few more angry words.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting rather unpleasantly! Do you have a _grudge_ against me or something?" She asked, in an attempt to probably cool herself down, she huffed then took a deep breath in and sighed.

"No."

"Then-"

"Mai." He began irritatedly. "Get working."

Mai left the office, hollering a few more incoherent words. Naru had nothing to do except order her around for tea! Thousand liters of tea! She should get paid more for preparing a million liters of tea in a single week.

"Tea, tea, tea! Damn that idiot." Mai muttered to herself before picking up a file, opening it rashly and arranging all the papers in it angrily. She growled at periodic intervals and nodded a few times when spiteful thoughts entered her mind, agreeing with insulting thoughts. Gritting her teeth, she waited for his next command.

"Mai-" There was an awkward pause before the narcissist took the courage to continue. "Come in here."

She dropped the folder on the table and trotted towards his office. She kicked the door open, hoping that he'd notice her irritated expression. He looked at her, as wooden faced as ever. No reaction, Mai probably thought so. She huffed and crossed her arms against her chest. Looking at him with an exasperated expression, Mai tilted her head.

"So?" She asked.

"How many did you get?" He asked. She looked at him, her eyebrows quirked in a confused fashion.

"What-"

"How many buttons did you get?" He asked, once again. She looked even more confused.

"What buttons?"

"_Second buttons._" He answered calmly, but still there was a tone of irritation hid deep inside his calmness.

"Oh-" Mai mumbled thoughtfully. "Second Buttons? Oh, right yesterday was-"

"..."

"Naru- how the hell am I supposed to get second buttons when I'm graduating from a university? Guys don't wear a _Gakuran_ in uni-"

Slowly, the picture had become clear for the narcissist. Mai missed the sigh of relief that escaped from his lips. She went on blabbering about how she and her friends had ended up doing stupid things and that she had been rather embarrassed by all the stupidity. Naru massaged his forehead as the brunette went on chattering for a few minutes before finally stopping to catch her breath and to glance at him. He looked at her tiredly as she quirked her eyebrows, rather funnily.

"Were you even listening?" She asked.

"No." He answered.

"Okay." Mai muttered. "Well, what were asking about the second buttons?"

"Nothing."

"Eh! Come on, tell me, now." She commanded.

"Why do guys give their second buttons to female classmates?" He asked, evidently hiding what he had intended to ask earlier. Mai placed a finger on her lips and relapsed into a thoughtful silence. She looked at him sheepishly and smiled brightly.

"They give it because, the second button is the closest to the heart out of all the buttons and it holds their memories of three long years in high school. It's sort of a confession when the give it to girls." Mai explained. "Didn't you know?"

"Just checking your general knowledge." He answered curtly and Mai let the comment pass with a growl.

"Say, did you give anyone your second button?" She asked, changing the topic.

"I did."

"Who? Tell me, tell me!" Mai screamed excitedly, applauding like a little child.

"No need to tell you."

"Wha-!" She began but to be only cut off by a certain narcissist.

"Mai, get back to work."

Mai sat on the couch chewing her lips while she kept her eyes on the clock, noticing the minute hand as it moved slowly. She grumbled before looking at the clock once again. She huffed, sighed and let out a growl expressing her irritation. She looked at the annoyingly slow clock once more before muttering an inaudible expression.

"Gah! Why doesn't you strike five yet?" She looked at the clock glaringly before huffing and dropping her back on the couch. A small sound immediately caught her attention. She glanced in the direction of Naru's office before another tap resounded in her ears.

"Wha-"

The door opened slowly and Naru, completely clad in black entered the lounge of SPR. He looked at her as she did the same, just that maybe she was ogling a bit.

"Mai? You are still here?" He asked. Mai nodded. "I thought you had left."

"Nope, I thought you might still need me for some _arranging or making tea._" She muttered, a hint of ruefulness in her voice.

"You can leav-"

"Hey, Naru. Whom did you _give_ your second button to in high school?" Mai asked inquisitively.

"…"

"What?" Mai looked at him funnily. "Was yours forcefully taken away from you by a bunch of smitten girls?"

"I gave it to somebody."

"Who?" Mai asked interestedly.

"No need to tell you."

"Oh! Play nice and tell me."

"How many did you receive in high school?" He asked, suddenly changing the topic.

"_One._" She answered disappointment evident in her voice.

"And who gave it to you?" He asked.

"Uh, it was probably a secret admirer, you know."

"_Who gave it to you_?" He asked once again.

"It was on my desk and I picked it up! God knows, if it was a second button or not! I don't care!" Mai blurted out guiltily. She blushed a fine red before looking at the narcissist smirk.

"So you didn't receive any." He said mockingly. She looked at him, her eyes burning with what seemed like embarrassment.

"No, I did! I'm sure you didn't have anyone to give it to!" She retorted. He sighed and looked at her, an unknown expression coming alive on his face. A small playful smile appeared on his lips before he looked at her mischievously.

"The button you found on your desk," He began. "_that button was mine and it was a second button._"

Mai looked at him, her eyes widened before she actually digest whatever he said. He came closer, placed his lips on her cheeks and quickly retreated. Mai placed her hands on the cheek, which Naru had probably kissed or so she thought. She looked at his retreating figure before once again looking down at the floor in disbelief.

The man clad in black, looked over his shoulder to find a certain brunette caressing her cheeks with her fingers, flushed and surprised. He smirked satisfactorily before exiting the office.

* * *

**Totally uncool, but I needed to write something. I plan to go through my one-shots once more and correct all mistakes. (Probably useless, cause no one will read them now. Heh.) Tell me what you think! Please revive me back by reviewing~! ^_^  
**


End file.
